Pickups (Roar Rampage)
Pickups are pickups found in the game Roar Rampage. Appearance Round objects Fish bowls are light blue and round with part of their top cut off. Inside the fish bowl is dark blue water and two white bubbles coming from a red fish. Basketballs are round and bright orange. Going over the basketball is many dark orange stripes. Batteries are cylindrical and have a tiny grey extension coming off the top of them. Batteries have a shiny body that is two thirds black and one third bronze. On battery is placed with it's extension pointing to the ceiling while another is lying on it's side below it. Baseballs are small and round. They are completely white except for two red lines going across them. Rectangular objects Ipods are rectangular and have a white out line. Inside the white out line the ipod is completely black with a shiny screen and below the screen is faint black button. Gameboys are rectangular and have a white out line. In side that white out line is a light green screen, two small purple buttons, and a black plus sign. Other then the screen and buttons of the gameboy, gameboys are light grey. Floppy discs are square shaped and have their top right side chopped of. At the bottom of the floppy disc is a triangular white area. Near the top of the floppy disc is a silver square that has a small rectangle cut out of it. To the left of the silver square is a dark line. Other then the white rectangle, the black rectangle, and the grey square floppy discs are bright red. Playing cards are placed are white and have a blue back. A playing car that has four red dots on it, is placed in front of a card that has two dots on it and the third is hidden. That card with the three black dots is placed in front of a deck of cards placed face down. Usb sticks are grey on the top with two small dots. Below the grey part is a bright yellow rectangle that has a grey and light grey rectangle in the middle of it. At the bottom of the yellow rectangle is a light grey ball. Odd objects Hats have a circular top and a long visor. They are gold with a patch of white on their fronts. Cactis are dark green and light green striped and have two curved extension coming out of them. The cacti sit in a small dark brown pot. Hammers have a dark purple and light purple cylinder coming out of the bottom of them. On top of the cylinder is the grey head of the hammer. Game information Pickups are the only source of points and appear on all levels of Roar Rampage except the last. Pickups are dropped by enemies or found in buildings. Once touched, that pickup will start to grow big then fade away and it's worth will appear in numbers and also fade away. The lowest value a pickup can give is 100 while the highest is 3000. Gallery File:Basketball_1500.png|A basketball worth 1500 points File:Fish_bowl_800.png|A fish bowl worth 800 points File:Playing_cards_600.png|Playing cards worth 600 points File:Cactus_100.png|A cactus worth 100 points File:Usb_stick_150.png|A usb stick worth 150 points File:Red_floppy_2000.png|A floppy disc worth 2000 points File:Hammer_200.png|A hammer worth 200 points File:Gold_hat_1000.png|A gold hat worth 1000 points File:Battery_400.png|Batteries worth 400 points File:Gameboy_wortyh_500.png|A gameboy worth 500 points File:Ipod_3000.png|A ipod worth 3000 points Category:Pickups Category:Roar Rampage